Tales of the Souls
by YunaMustang
Summary: "I'm going to tell you about the Spirits of the Spirit World. The brave, strong, beautiful Spirits who have their own sorrows clawing at their souls." With Spirits keeping the balance in the world, is it really wrong for them to have challenges, sorrows, and obstacles in their lives?
1. Prologue

The Spirits are creatures that keep the balance in the world; Using their lives as a means of keeping the wellness of the things they were born to protect. Each Spirit has their own domain which they rule, where they keep balance. They do not travel to the Human World. Their work for the Human World is done in their own world- the Spirit World.

The Spirits look down on the humans with pity. The Human World is full of sorrow, hatred, and destruction. Even though the Spirits look down on the humans for their actions, the Spirits really aren't that much different. There is dislike between some Spirits. Never hatred, however, because it is a thing that can destroy Spirits. Many emotions can cause destruction to a Spirit and cause them to turn to a Demon.

There has to be evil in the world to balance out the good, that is why there are Demons. Whether a Demon is born or a Spirit has fallen, there are Demons to balance- to challenge the Spirits. Normally it is the lesser Spirits that fall and turn to Demons. There is only one major Spirit, one of the most crucial, that had turned to a Demon…

Without the Spirits, there would be no balance within the world. The forests wouldn't bloom brightly, the rivers wouldn't run beautifully, the fires wouldn't burn warmly. There would be nothing to sustain the humans. The Spirit World would decay and crumble.

I'm going to tell you about the Spirits of the Spirit World. The brave, strong, beautiful Spirits who have their own sorrows clawing at their souls.

How do I know so much about these Spirits?

Because I- Katara- am one of those Spirits.

Listen closely to the Tales of the Souls- the souls of the Spirits.

**Okay, so I just watched Princess Mononoke for the first time (I know right?), and this idea hit me whilst I was in the shower (that's where I do most of my creative thinking). So! After a weekened of watching anime with a friend this is what I create! I don't want to to give too much away, I'll save that for Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**


	2. The Wolf, the Moon, and the Warrior

**So, Here's chapter one! I really hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

The Tale of the Lovers is particularly one that touched even the coldest of hearts. Love had brought them together, and their duties had torn them apart. Where love is lost, it can always be found. Maybe not in the same form, but it is near and may not even make a sound…

The day was slowly turning to night, the sun hanging low in the sky as it casts its final orange and pink rays on the lands it could touch before falling out of the sky to give way to the moon. It was an endless cycle. A dance almost- a dance that the sun and moon have been dancing for centuries.

The two lovers lay on the grass, under the fading sun. Their duties long forgotten and cast away, just like the sun cast away its rays on their faces. Life for the two lovers was nothing like the endless cycle for the sun and moon. Of course they had their duties every day and every night, but they didn't fall into a rhythmic pattern that was exact each day.

"Yue, look at this." The tanned skin male reached into his pocket, pulling out a small stone. "I thought I'd give it to you as a gift…" The normally confident and 'in-your-face' man was holding a small stone in the shape of a heart. "I found it when I was coming here. If it's too cheesy-"

"No, Sokka! I love it." The white haired young woman smiled lovingly at the man and gently picked it up out of his hand, her blue eyes shinning in delight.

Sokka let out a sigh of relief, smiling at Yue as he gently cupped her cheeks in his hands. The soft blush on Yue's cheeks caused Sokka to smile and kiss her gently, "You're wonderful."

Yue scrunched her nose at him and gently hit his chest. As her eyes continued to gaze into his blue eyes, her fingers ran along part of his blue robe where the fabric met, held together over his chest by a thin white sash. "Do you really think the others will approve of us… marrying?"

"I don't see why not. They're always harping about coming together. Besides, marriage won't be for a while, so we have time to think about it. Okay?"

Sokka hadn't seen the way her face fell at his words.

Could she really wait anymore? He hadn't even proposed yet, but they talked all the time about marriage. He just kept… pushing it off.

"Yeah… I guess…" Her soft voice was almost unheard by Sokka.

Sokka was about to say something to her, but their heads turned towards the woods behind them as the sound of a twig snapping echoed in the silence around them.

A figure came out from behind a tree, retreating from the shadows into the sun's dying rays. "Sokka, Yue. We're needed."

The girl had been watching the two, but for reasons of protecting them. Naturally the two young lovers hadn't known she was there, so she had stayed back in the shadows to watch them discreetly. Growing up with the two of them, she knows they can look after themselves, so she never literally watches them. She's always just close by, ready in case if anything were to happen. Of course these weren't on her terms, rather the Elders'.

Sokka looked over his shoulder, smiling at his younger sister. "Coming, Katara." He turned his attention back to Yue and helped her up. "Looks like the Elders want to speak to us."

"Of course they do…" Yue smiled and dusted off her elegant purple robe, her hair sticks made soft clinking noises as the hanging silver touched.

Katara's azure eyes were soft as she watched her brother and soon-to-be sister in law walk towards her. "Did they tell you what for, Katara?"

"I'm afraid not. They just sent me here to fetch you at sundown. Let's get going."

The three of them had been friends since birth, Sokka being the eldest of them. They all had the same dark skin, and strikingly bright and crystalline blue eyes. Katara and Sokka nearly looked alike for being a few years apart in age, their hair both a deep chocolate color. Yue, however, had been born with white hair- something that was rather odd. One of the Seers had said that her white hair meant something vital would happen to her in her life, causing unforeseen strife to occur in its wake.

Being young, beautiful, and powerful, Yue thought nothing of it, and lived her life purely and freely. She wouldn't allow herself to be bound down just because of the color of her hair. In a way, she loved her beautifully white hair. It set her apart from everyone else, made her just that much more beautiful.

Upon arriving at the Temple where the Elders were, Katara, Sokka, and Yue were led to a room deep within the Temple. A room that hardly anyone had access to. Katara and Yue had been to the room many times, but Sokka however… he had only been once, and it was to be punished for actions that were frowned upon by the Elders.

When the giant, marble doors opened, and the three young ones had stepped inside, the faces of the Elders almost seemed to glow in the semidarkness of the large room. They sat at the front of the room, in their plush throne-like chairs. They were the Elders for a reason; They were the longest living of their kind. Though they may be the Elders, that didn't meant that they were the most powerful.

Yue's father, Arnook was sitting at the far right end, his bright blue eyes shinning as he saw his daughter walk into the room.

"I brought them, like you said." Katara said softly.

"Yes, thank you, Katara." Pakku's cold voice sounded. "We are waiting for the others. I believe Aang went to gather them."

Sokka gently ran his thumb over Yue's knuckles, feeling her hands shaking slightly. He could feel the anxiousness radiating off his love, and all he wanted to do was calm her in anyway he knew how.

They knew that in times of hardships, they were all gathered together. Sokka was never included, so this was his first time. He knew Katara and Yue had been gathered many times before, and he just wondered what could possibly be so wrong that he'd need to be there as well.

Minutes passed as they stood in silence before the Elders. The candlelight in the room was very soft and dim, casting more shadows in the room than light. It was almost too quiet to bare, really. The sounds of the Elders breathing- as they sat well over twelve feet away from the three young ones- could be heard. Soon, the impatient tapping of Sokka's foot echoed annoyingly in the room.

The large doors behind them opened, and in walked shadowy figures before the doors closed with a loud slam.

"We're here, what is it that you want?"

Sokka looked beside Katara to see Zuko walk up beside her, addressing the Elders. Aang and Suki flanked his own side before Toph stood beside Zuko. Sokka began to worry, if they _all_ were called to speak to the Elders… something serious must have happened.

"You were all called here because something of importance has come up." Iroh spoke to the young ones that stood before him. "You seven are our treasured Spirits, without you the balance in the Human World be close to none. You all have remained pure for so long, whilst Spirits around you fall to the level of Demon. Of course they are all still viewed as heavenly beings, but they are the epitome of all the evil in the Human World. Today… I was informed that a prophecy that was foretold at one of your births is coming close to being played out." His golden eyes fell onto Yue.

Sokka felt Yue's hand tighten around his, cracking a few knuckles. Sokka felt his face heat up in dreadful anticipation. He knew of the prophecy that was foretold at Yue's birth- the reason why her hair was white. He would often fret over it, but Yue cast it off and told him not to worry so much. Now, they were facing the very thing they both feared. Sokka feared it outwardly, but Yue feared in inwardly.

"Yue, my daughter," Arnook spoke, his strong, governing voice shook as his eyes met with his daughter's, "I fear that the time has come now… Of course we do not know what is to happen to you, but the Seers suspect that it is… not beneficial."

"Father?"

"They believe you are close to the end of your life."

Gasps were heard at one of the Elders' statement. Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father, had sat quietly the whole time. He was the one that always planned things out, spoke often, but on this day… he was quiet.

Sokka stepped forwards, ignoring Katara's grasp to try and pull him back. "No! that can't be! Without Yue the moon will cease to exist! The water benders would be out of balance. _Katara _would be out of balance! She wouldn't be able to control the waters without Yue! This… no! This can't-"

"Sokka. We have been preparing for this for quite some time, we had a plan when this day would come… but it seems it came sooner than we expected." Hakoda's eyes were fixed on the door behind the young ones, his mind trying to work quicker than it normally does.

"We were hoping you two would have married, and had a child or two… that way your firstborn child would then become the Moon Spirit. However…"

"It's not certain, though, that her life will end." Aang stepped forwards, the tattoos that smoothly covered his head, his arms, his hand, giving off a blue shine as the candlelight touched them. "It was said that something _vital_ will happen. Vital doesn't mean death… Even the Seers aren't sure it's death. I understand preparing for the worse outcome, but…"

"Without Yue, we are all thrown off balance. Even if it was me, or Katara, or Toph, or any of us. If something were to happen to any of us, the balance between and inside of us, and the balance in the Human World would be thrown off…" Zuko said softly, "Isn't there a way to stop whatever it coming? Is there a way to know so that we're ready?"

"No, there isn't, Zuko." Iroh spoke regretfully to his young nephew. "You all are at the age now where your strength is at its pinnacle. You can try to stop it from happening, but it's fate."

Sokka shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "If one of us… dies… then the others are sure to follow, until all the Spirits have been lost."

"Come on, Wolf Boy. Chin up. All of you! We can do something about this, we just need to start now!" Toph stomped her foot, her fist punching the air above her. She was never one to sit around and sulk and do nothing. She always had a 'put one foot in front of the other and kick some ass' attitude in every situation. Facing Yue's possible death was just the same.

A smile tugged at the lowered edges of Yue's lips, "Thanks, Toph."

"Alright, then! Let's perk up and get going!" Toph stormed out, her bare feet slapping down on the stone floor as she walked towards the door.

Everyone slowly began to follow her, filing out one by one. The last to leave was Sokka. He stood unmoving before the Elders, a desperate gleam in his eyes. "Please, please tell me death isn't going to be the outcome."

"We're sorry, son, but that's the way it is looking." Hakoda answered calmly. "After today, the Seers can not see Yue's life and future anymore. We considered her succumbing to a Demon status, but that was cast off just as quickly as it was brought up. Yue is the purest out of all the Spirits. There is not a single reason or way as to why she would become a Demon."

Sokka gritted his teeth and turned away, dashing out of the room. He didn't want to hear anymore about his beloved Yue. Every time he saw her it was like his eyes and mind became clear, and all that was driving him was pure passion and love. When he held her, her body felt like it just fit perfectly with his, like no one else could ever be his missing half. She was his love, and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to her.

Katara was standing close to Zuko and Toph when Sokka came out of the Temple. He looked around, seeing Suki standing off by herself, and Aang trying to get closer to Katara. Yue was no where in sight.

"Where's Yue?"

Katara looked up at her older brother, "She said she wanted to be alone, and not tell you where she was going."

"I deserve-"

"Sokka, she wants to be alone. Don't press the issue." Zuko said softly to his friend.

Sokka kicked the ground and let out a frustrated yell, "This isn't fair! The Elders just sit there on their asses and do nothing! It's… it's fucking annoying!"

"Sokka! You shouldn't use words like that!" Aang scolded the older boy, his grey eyes wide.

Toph let out a roaring laughter, "Oh, shut up, Aang! Sokka's finally learning how to be a man!" She walked over to Sokka, her clear green eyes vacant, "Listen Sokka. Let her be alone for a while and she'll come back. For now, let's just put our heads together and think. Why don't we go to the beach or something and have a bonfire as we think, okay?"

"But you don't like beaches, Toph."

"Yeah, well, you do. Yue does. So let's go." Toph pushed his arm before smiling her cheeky smile.

As the group of them headed off to the beach, Sokka couldn't take his mind off of Yue. How was is it that he, an Animal Spirit, was so lucky to be with the beautiful Moon Spirit? She was so pure and happy. She dedicated her life to being the Moon Spirit, and everything else came second. Sokka understood and appreciated the fact that her duties as Moon Spirit came before their love. There was many times when he too had to put his duties as an Animal Spirit before their love.

They had grown up together, been friends and played together. Then Sokka had to leave to travel, get familiar with all the animals under his care and their needs- for the animals in the Spirit World represented the ones in the Human World. He was on travel for nearly three years, and in those three years he grew up. He wasn't the young boy he was when he left, but a seventeen year old man. When he arrived back home, he realized he wasn't the only one who had grown older. Katara had blossomed into a beautiful younger sister, and her engagement to Aang was not that surprising to him. Aang himself wasn't the playful kid anymore, but a responsible young man at the age of sixteen. What really stopped Sokka in his tracks was Yue. She was beautiful. She had grown slightly taller, filled out in all the perfect places, and was just… breathtaking. When he saw her blushing face, it caused the wolf inside of him to howl loudly at the beautiful moon.

"Hey, Sokka. Why don't you sit down?" Suki tugged softly on his hand, smiling up at him.

"Oh, yeah… right." Sokka took his place beside Suki and sighed, watching as Zuko flicked his wrist and controlled flames erupted in the small pit they had often gathered around.

"Are you feeling alright, Sokka?" Zuko asked as he sat beside Katara.

"I'm just… worried…"

"We all are, Sokka." Katara's blue eyes reflected the stars' and moon's light as the night sky hung beautifully over them. "The best thing we can do is… be normal and calm. For Yue's sake."

"Yeah, Sokka. We just need to put our heads together, but be discreet about it." Suki smiled at him, her short brown hair framing her face beau-

Sokka quickly adverted his eyes, inwardly yelling at himself. During his travels he had… _thought_ he was in love with Suki. They met briefly, but spent their short time together in absolute bliss. Suki was stressed due to lending her strength to the warriors fighting in war in the Human World, and Sokka was stressed due to his travels. They spent the short week together mainly indoors, in bed. It was quick, but the two of them couldn't deny the feelings that had budded between them during their time together.

"Hi, guys…"

Everyone's heads snapped in the direction of the delicate voice.

Yue was standing a few feet away from them, shuffling her feet against the ground as her eyes were cast down.

"Yue…" Sokka stood, but Katara gently tugged his sleeve as he began to walk to Yue.

"I was doing some thinking…" Her blue eyes looked up at the moon, the soft white glow reflecting in her eyes and shining in her hair, "Why should I wait for this prophesized death…? If I die, then so does the moon, and everything and everyone will be thrown out of balance. If I give my life to the moon… then-"

"Yue, no-"

"Listen to me, Sokka. If I give my life to the moon, then there won't need to be a Moon Spirit to take my place. My life will be in the moon, and the balance within the world will be kept." Yue's eyes shone in determination as she turned them to look at Sokka.

"I can't allow you-"

"Sokka… We all want Yue to live… but when it comes down to it she's the Moon Spirit, and that's what is more important." Katara spoke softly.

Sokka pulled Yue into his arms, embracing her tightly, "Please, Yue. I'll think of a way…"

"I love you, Sokka…"

Sokka looked down into his beloved's eyes. She was determined to do this, even if it meant they couldn't be together. He knew it was the best choice given the situation… but he was feeling selfish and didn't want to lose his love. It pained him, and caused the wolf inside of him to howl in grief.

Yue smiled her gentle, beautiful smile as she wiped a stray tear from Sokka's cheek, "Whenever you want to speak to me, look up at the moon." Her lips gently touched his in a chaste, loving kiss. "I'll always be watching over you, my love…"

Sokka went to kiss her again, but she backed away before turning her back to the group of friends.

"Goodbye, everyone. I love you all…"

Yue's head rose to the moon, the gentle light surrounding her and casting the others into darkness as they watched, frozen and teary eyed, as their friend was giving her life to the moon.

A small, white wisp floated from Yue's chest, and it swirled through the air before evaporating in the white light of the moon. Yue's hair turned black, and her body slowly began to disappear until there was nothing there.

Sokka had stopped watching the moment the light around them had focused on Yue. He didn't want to watch the love of his life willingly die. Katara stepped beside him and gently wrapped her arms around his waist as she cried silent tears for her friend.

Their tears and soft sobs mixed together in the quiet night.

The light of the moon had fallen back on them once more.

It wasn't long before the Elders arrived, knowing something had happened to Yue since the light from the moon had vanished and focused on one sole place.

"What happened? Where is she?" Iroh questioned.

"She gave her life to the moon, saying it was the best thing to do. If she had done that, then there would be no need for a Moon Spirit since the life of the Moon Spirit resided in the moon now." Toph replied softly. Even though she hadn't been able to physically see what had happened, she knew in her heart what Yue looked like when she had sacrificed herself.

"She's gone…" Sokka said softly.

Suki walked up beside him and gently touched his back, "She wouldn't want you to grieve forever, Sokka…"

Sokka pulled out of Katara's embrace and pulled Suki to him. He began screaming and crying into her neck. The words he was screaming were lost due to the skin of Suki's neck.

The painful howls of the Animal Spirit echoed into the night, reaching the glow of the moon.

The night was filled with sorrow and tears. The haunting sounds of the Animal Spirit who ruled over the wolves and canines as he howled into the night touched everyone who heard.

The days passed and the pain that the friends had felt lessened slightly with each day. Sokka began to be his old self again. Everything was normal… except that Yue wasn't there anymore.

One day, the Elders sent Sokka and Suki to the Human World- something that only happened when it was a dire situation. Warriors in an area had been training domestic canines to kill in battle. The Elders wanted Sokka and Suki to access the situation so they knew the best step to take.

They were disguised as humans, but they had their natural looks. The village was small and crowded, and Sokka was overwhelmed by the smells to the point where his nose began to sting.

"We won't be long, Wolf Boy. Just last a little longer." Suki patted his head and smiled as he frowned.

"Oh, wow." They were stopped by a girl who looked to be about their age. Sokka's breath left him upon seeing the girl. She looked like- "Hi, I'm Yue. Sorry to bother you, but you two look so beautiful together."

The girl before them looked exactly like Yue, besides the fact that her hair was black. She had the same striking blue eyes, pale skin, and beautiful features.

"Yue?" Sokka stepped forwards.

"Yes, that's my name. You… You look familiar." Her eyebrows scrunched together as she gazed into Sokka's eyes. "Maybe I knew you in a past life." She smiled brightly at him and looked at Suki. "You too. I feel like I know who you are. Maybe we were all friends in some past life." Yue began to walk off, "It was nice seeing you."

Sokka tried to walk after her, but was stopped by Suki. "Sokka… she's a human now… It could never work."

Sokka nodded and smiled before gently lacing his fingers with hers, "It's good to know she's alive."

"Come, Sokka. Let's finish our business here and go home."

And so the tale goes that the Animal Spirit and Moon Spirit were separated by duty, but the Animal Spirit found his Warrior Spirit in his dark times and they were brought together by a love that never faded. The Animal Spirit whom ruled over wolves and canines would howl every night when the full moon rose in the sky, and his Warrior Spirit would not interfere when he sang and cried his love for the Moon Spirit. Their love was an endless cycle, but one that could never be forgotten.

**Something I want to explain. This fanfic is going to explain the lives of all the Spirits- meaning all of the main characters of Avatar- but it is centred around Katara. She is- essentially- the main character. I hope that makes more sense as the next chapter and others are read.**


End file.
